


Суджин, малышка

by PeBeAs



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Drama, F/F, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Psychology, Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Суджин, а, Суджин, скажи. Ты бы доверилась мне из прошлого? Нет?И правильно, потому что я сама и тебе бы не доверилась. Никто мне не доверяет, ах. А теперь подумай. Внимательно.Малышка Суджин, ты не нужна даже самой себе. Горько звучит. А теперь скажи, а почему ты живёшь?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 2





	Суджин, малышка

«Суджин, малышка, солнце, скажи мне, ты сегодня пьяна?   
Суджин, малышка, ты опять влюблена?   
Скажи в кого и я заставлю их страдать, умоляя на коленях.   
Хотя, зачем врать, я — это ты, а каждый раз, говоря, что стану сильнее, я становлюсь только... бездарнее, ахах?   
Смешно, наверное, читать эти строки из прошлого и думать, почему вместо того, чтобы верить в саму себя, я написала только жестокие и мерзкие буквы?   
Потому что это правда. И никто не скажет тебе её в лицо, кроме тебя самой.   
Даже твоя близкая подруга ничего не скажет. Представляешь, я уверена, что ты в неё сейчас влюблена. Не представляешь, я ведь влюблена. Она ведь так красива и так добра.   
Утешает, обнимает, делится секретами и всё шепчет, шутя, что хотела бы однажды поцеловать тебя. О, боже, как смешно! Позорница, ты стала очередной жертвой попыток флирта.   
«Жертва»? Звучит ужасно. Но это ведь так.   
Попадаешь в капканы этих девушек, что не готовы ничего признать. А ты глупая, глупая, глупая и никому не нужна.   
Они улыбаются, обнимают, держат близко, а когда ты делишься чем-то своим, то будто угасают, быстро отстраняясь. Или говорят, мол девушек много, так почему же я?   
Почему Миён? Может потому что она такая драгоценная? Ах, её слова, что греют душу, её заботливые руки, что обнимают, что же говорить об её нежной поддержке. Она дарит тебе конфеты просто так, просто так заставляет улыбаться. А потом каждый раз улыбается в ответ?   
Ты думаешь, что я делаю тебе больно? Постой.   
А разве это не жестоко? Почему девушки твердят, что не любят других, что, к сожалению, не могут признать мои чувства, когда заставляют влюбить в себя?   
Или это я… такая отвратительная. Ну, вот, опять. Опять я сбрасываю всё на других. Кажется, это станет моим смыслом жизни.   
Почему всегда так?   
Почему ты и я не можем любить этих милых стесняшек, что дарят нам шоколадки, осторожно, шаг за шагом, приближаясь к нашим душам? Почему мы не любим не «тех»?   
Она любит мужчин, ахах. Как смешно.   
Становиться смешнее, когда вспоминаешь, что твои губы она всё-таки целовала. Горячо. А после нагло врёт, сбегая.   
Им трудно принять, а мне трудно осознать, что я каждый раз становлюсь ужаснее. Я ужасная. Ужасная. Мне нельзя иметь подруг, особенно, таких замечательных.   
Любовь — это хорошо, говорят?   
Ах, я прыгаю с темы на тему. Всё-таки украла эту черту у Ми*н.   
Так почему, когда говорят про любовь между женщиной и женщиной, то все отрицательно мотают головой. Неужели любовь между людьми у которых есть матка — уже не любовь? Я не могу любить? Я дефект? Я просто не того нахожу?   
Ах, как хочется их заткнуть. Сказать, что я могу любить женщин. Плевать на остальных. Любовь существует в любом виде.   
Но их так много, они словно мухи, что цепляются и льют своё говно, куда не попадя. Так страшно, так страшно. Позавчера мне угрожали. Не хочу этого, хочу спрятаться.   
Я просто люблю женщин, так почему мне запрещают?»  
15.11.2018*

«Вау, ты смогла как какой-то задрипанный сайт, чтобы написать мне, да? Отсылает письма в будущее, ахах! Суджин, вот ты, конечно, тварюга. Впрочем, я тоже так могу.   
Я действительно пьяна, но всё ещё могу выводить эти ненавистные буквы, потому что тоже скажу правду.   
Ми*н тебя не любит. Никому ты нахер не сдалась, идиотка. Каждая влюбленность определяется страхом влюбится не в ту, так что же ты всегда наступаешь на одни и те же грабли?   
Суджин, малышка, не будь такой, прошу. Ты порядком надоела мне.   
Ты терпела эту нелепую френдзону три года с девушкой, которая в самом начале сказала тебе «нет», но продолжала играться. Как смешно. Гетеро девушки всё ещё жестоки. Но была ли она гетеро вообще? Ориентация — такая трудная штука.   
Трудно расставаться, трудно притворяться, что этих поцелуев не было. А вот ей видимо нет. Видимо она с удовольствием уйдет к какому-нибудь парню. Потому что социум такой гнилой. Потому что не каждая сможет выдержать поток осуждений, не у каждой есть смелость и не каждая это выдержит. Я не могу осуждать её. Могу ли я злиться на эту проклятую систему?  
Весело живём в эти годы, надоедливые годы юности, когда каждый шаг социумом воспринимается как выбор, а не как неловкую попытку кем-то стать. И кем в итоге становимся? Жалкими неудачницами.   
Всё же, она делала это красиво. Да, поцелуи были такие насыщенные, она вдыхала в меня тот воздух, что у нее болели лёгкие, а я чувствовала себя воздушной принцессой. Не вышло.   
Может и она была пьяна? Но она же помнила, да. Со спиртным она не дружит, конечно.   
Впрочем, что я могу сейчас сделать? Она как бы выходит замуж за какого-то парня, о котором я даже не знала. Интересно и очень познавательно. Надеюсь, что она всё же будет счастлива, в отличие от меня. Надеюсь, что её выбор. Надеюсь, что ей не навязали эти отношения или она не навязала их себе.   
И я снова нашла такую же замечательную подругу. Я не знаю смогу ли я получить шанс побыть с ней, потому что она сказала, что, возможно, би. Она же сможет полюбить меня? Полюбить меня, несмотря ни на что? Полюбить меня, такую надоедливую и местами настойчивую?  
Я хочу женской любви. Я хочу любить женщин.   
Черт, они прекрасны! Смотря на них, таких статных, умных и храбрых, мне хочется кричать о себе! Дать всем знать об этом!   
Но я всего лишь трусиха, жалкая и такая колючая. Не знаю, наверное, никто меня по-сути и не любит. Даже те самые неловкие девушки, что стесняются любого моего взгляда. Они ведь видят образ. На сцене, где я танцую, я гораздо увереннее. Но при этом на сцене зачастую не я.   
Дилемма, смешно.   
И что же тебе написать? Сопутствие? Удачу? Сказать, чтобы ты, ну, не выпилилась? Прикольно, конечно, я поддерживаю. В отличие от прошлого, я отправлю это письмо на пять лет вперёд. Да, возможно, тогда это не будет так долго.   
Ну что ж. Живи и радуйся. Не пей так много, прошу. Гетеро девушки снова поцелуют тебя, забывая о своих «парнях» и даже не воспринимая всерьёз, а ты будешь страдать. Потому что женщины по-другому не могут, им могут угрожать, их могут заставить. Они в попытках спастись, могут заставить себя. А ты будешь долго страдать по-видимому.   
И ещё. Надеюсь, что ты не влюблена безответно в новую подругу. Надеюсь, ты видишь ответ. Она ведь принимает тот факт, что может любить других женщин. Так легче.»  
13.07.2020.

**Author's Note:**

> Девочки, надеюсь, что вы чувствуете себя хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали о том, что я готова вас выслушать и помочь всем тем, чем смогу. Пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне в лс/лс группы, если чувствуете тревожность или желание выговориться кому-то. Я могу быть простой слушательницей, если вы того пожелаете. Вы имеете право на эмоции и чувства, не бойтесь обращаться за помощью!!💜🥺 Пиби вас любит~
> 
> Телефоны доверия, куда вы сможете обратиться (взято из интернета и открытых источников):
> 
> Россия: 8-800-222-74-47  
> Для женщин: 8 800 7000 600 (Центр: «Анна»)
> 
> Кыргызстан: 54-28-18  
> Для женщин: +996 0312 316 466 (Центр «Сезим») 
> 
> Казахстан: 110  
> Для женщин: 150 или 8 (777) 225-53-26 («Кризисный центр для жертв бытового насилия»)
> 
> Украина: (067) 975 76 76, (066) 975 76 76, (093) 975 76 76  
> Для женщин: 1547 («Для жертв домашнего насилия»)
> 
> Беларусь: 8 (801) 100-16-11, 8 (017) 246-03-03 (для детей и подростков)  
> Для женщин: 8 (801) 100-8-801 («Для жертв домашнего насилия»)
> 
> Ваша жизнь ценна и дорога!


End file.
